I'm sorry Yunie
by Cuvea
Summary: What happens when Tidus confesses his love to Rikku? And who will Paine chose? Baralai or Gippal?
1. Poor Yunie

This story I made a year ago.. so it's finished, but you don't get it all at once.. mwahahahaaaa... plz r&r (if I don't get any reviews I wont update..)

* * *

"I love you Rikku." Tidus said 

"I love you too.. I always have you're like a…"

"No! I'm _in _love with you".. He said looking in to her green eyes

She looked shocked." W-w-what? But... Uuhh.. Huh?.. What about Yuna? I thought you loved _her_"

"I did.. But not since I met you again. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. The whole time I bin wanting to do this." And then he gentle pressed his lips against hers. Eeew. She could taste that he had had garlic earlier. She hated garlic! One kind of food she hated otherwise she loved food! But well.. She didn't want to do this. Not against Yuna. She couldn't. But then again she couldn't resist it either. She liked it.. Maybe a bit to much... she let him do it..

"What the…" they were stopped when someone came in. It was..: Yuna!

"Yuna! I.. I can explain…." Rikku started

"You don't have to! I thought.. I thought…! I don't no what I thought!" slow tears ran down her face and then she ran out.

"Oh poobie! What have I done?" Rikku said starting to sound like she also was starting to cry, beginning to walk back and fourth in the room.

"Uh..? We are going to figure this out!.. Somehow! Holy shit! This isn't goodie-woodie!" Tidus said walking over to Rikku to calm her down.

"She's never going to speak to me again! _Why_ did you have to tell me you loved me all of sudden? Arrh! Damnit!"

"You're going to blame me now?" He said walking away from her.

"Er daaa! Arrhg.. I.. I ju.. I just.. I cant deal with you right now! I'm going to talk with her.. If she will listen..!"

"That's just nice! You're leaving now? Fine just go!" He said with an angry voice.

" I have to! But I come back. You also have to talk to her" She said and walked out to find Yuna, leaving Tidus alone in the little house. They were in Besaid. They arrived just the day before. They were come to visit Wakka and Lulu and their newborn child Vidina.

It was raining outside, which it rarely did here. And it was in the middle of the night. Where could Yuna be? First she looked in the temple where she not were. Then she looked in Yunas tent and she wasn't there either. Then she decided to tell the whole thing to Paine. She walked in Paines tent were her and Baralai were sleeping. Baralai snoring. Loud. How could Paine sleep next to him?

"Paine. Paine! Wake up!" She said trying to get the warrior to open her eyes.

"What? It's the middle of the night!" She said rubbing her red eyes.

"Know that but I have to tell you something! Important!" What she said got Paine up and she could finally tell her what had happened.

Meanwhile Tidus was thinking. He was still in the little house: He didn't love his girlfriend anymore, but she still loved him, he had kissed another girl.. His girlfriends best friend.. This was messed up. Terribly! Then he heard someone come.

"Why are you still up huh? Its 2:00 in the morning!" Gippal said.

"Why are _you _up? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Tidus said.

"Because I saw light here.. And you didn't answer my question!" He said.

"Uhhh.. It's a very long story.. wont bother you with it now" He said and walked out in the rain. Wondered if Rikku had got a chance to talk to Yuna.

In Paines tent Rikku had finished her story. Paine looked like she didn't understand a thing of what she had just bin told.

"You and Tidus? Yuna! Eeer…? Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"No! I wish I did. But.. It is as true as Brothers crush on Yuna"

"Okeyy… And why did you tell me again?" Paine asked.

"You have to help me find her! She's gone… disappeared.. I cant find her! And I have to talk to her about this " She explained.

"Then let's get going!" Paine said and began to walk out.

"Uhh.. Paine! Clothes?" Rikku said to Paine who only had her pyjamas on.

"Uuhh! Just a sec!" And then she quickly put on her clothes and walked out with Rikku.

The rain was stopped a little bit but it still rained hard.

It was dark so they couldn't see very well. The only light they had was from the moon to lighten up the path. They were on their way to the beach.

They were walking peacefully on the path when suddenly a flan landed in front of them. So they got ready to fight. But it was only a simple flan! it was gone in to pyreflies in no time. But anyway they couldn't waste any more time!

What could Yuna do?

Finally they got to the beach.

"We split up. You take the right side I take the left one! And if we haven't found her in about 10 minutes we meet here again. Kay?" Rikku said.

"Okay!" Paine answered and then they split up.

In the village Tidus had to tell someone! He just had! And he wanted to talk this out with Yuna. So he decided to go look for her with or without Rikku. First he walked to Wakka and Lulu. Perhaps they knew where she was.

He walked in there and he could hear that they were a sleep. But he had to talk! So he woke them up.

"Lulu! Wakka! Wake up!" But it was only Lulu who heard him and woke up. She looked at him like she could sense something wasn't right.

"What is it Tidus?" She asked worried.

"Could you get Wakka to wake up to?" He asked looking on the sleeping and snoring Wakka.

"Oh.. He can get a bit… mad when someone wakes him up in the middle of the night. Gippal did it once. If I hadn't stopped Wakka, Gippal wouldn't be that good looking anymore!" She said. "Can't you talk to me about it?" She asked.

"That's probably better then him!" He said and then he began to tell the story.

When he was finished she looked at him with eyes that said: I'm sorry to hear that.

"I thought you and Yuna was fine. And I didn't sense something between you and Rikku." She said still looking at him.

"I know but… Well.. Do you know were Yuna is? I kind of have to talk to her!" He said.

"No. Actually I didn't even see her go to bed. Talk to Paine. Maybe she knows"

"Okay.. I'll do that"

So he walked out again now to go to Paines tent. But Paine was nowhere to be found. The only one who was in here was Baralai. A sleep.

When there was no Paine why don't talk to Baralai? So he tried to wake him up. "Baralai! Hallo Baralai? Anyone home?" He asked punching him a little.

"Uuuhh… Pan Pan!" Baralai said wrapping his arms around Tidus. He thought it was Paine.

"What the hell are you doing? What's the matter with you?" Tidus said removing Baralais arms. And finally Baralai woke up to see his visitor.

"Aaarhg!" He screamed backing away from Tidus. "What the heck are _you _doing here? Where's Paine?" He asked.

"Eeeerr.. Here we go again.." And then he told the whole story all over again.

On the beach none of them had any luck finding Yuna. So they returned to the place they agreed.

"We can't continue in this weather! I'm sure she's fine. We find her tomorrow!" Paine yelled to Rikku.

"I guess you're right. Let's go back to the others!" Rikku said and they walked back to the village. Spying on them behind a rock was Yuna.

"I don't give a shit if they want to find me. I don't want to talk to that bitch! Ever again!

"Wh.. Why.. Rikku..? You were my friend. But not anymore!" And then she turned around to go in to the forest but when she took the first step, she fell over a big piece of wood and banged her head in a rock. And then everything turned black.


	2. At the hospital

Back in the village Tidus and Baralai was still talking.

"Aaahh man! You're right! That is bad! But… where is Paine again?" Baralai asked.

"Is she the only thing you can think about dude?" Tidus said when they heard someone enter the tent.

"Tidus? What are you doing here?" Paine asked as she walked over to them.

"Paine! Where have you bin?" Baralai asked excitedly.

"Out to find Yuna with Rikku…" She didn't finish her sentence when Tidus asked her: "Where did Rikku go?"

"In the temple.. Look I'm really sorry about this.. But it's going to be fine.. I hope so" She said.

"Thanks" Tidus said and walked out of the tent to go to the temple.

In side Rikku sat on the cold floor looking on something in her hand. When she heard Tidus enter, she turned around and hid the thing in her hand behind her back.

"So did you find her?" Tidus asked Rikku as he walked over to her.

"No! I don't know where she is," She answered and looked on the floor….

"Then we are going to find her tomorrow. What's that?" He said and pointed on the thing in her hand.

"Oooh.. Eerr.. Nothing. Just a Picture.. So uuhh.. Did you talk to anyone?" She asked trying to get the conversation off of the Picture.

"Yeah.. Can I see the Picture?" He asked handing out for the Picture but Rikku didn't want him to see it, so she put it away.

"Aaww.. Come one! It cant be that bad!" He said, again trying to take the Picture.

"Fine! Take it! Keep it, burn it… What ever you want" She said angry and gave it to him. "Thank yoooou..!" He said and took the picture and looked at it.

It was Yuna and Rikku.. Together.. Having some kind of beauty mask on.. It was probably Paine who had taken the Picture.

"Then..! Are you happy now?" Rikku asked.

He still looked on the Picture and then put it in his pocket.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked Rikku who was heading out of the temple.

"To bed.. You should to!" She said and kept going.

"Fine with me!" He said also walking out, running up to her.

"In you're own tent!" She said and pushed him away.

The next day Yuna woke up. Laying in the sand. With a giant headache. She felt on her head and she could feel an enormous bump.

_Aww damn! I have to go back to the village. _she thought andbegan to walk.

When she came there, there was someone that yelled to her.

"Yuna! Where have you bin?" Paine asked as she ran over to her.

"I ha.. I have…" She didn't get to say anymore before she felt something running down her head, she felt it and looked at her hand. Blood! And then she fell on to the ground.

"Yuna! SOMEONE! HELP!" Paine yelled as Yuna closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she saw that she was in some kind of hospital.

Gippal was sitting next to her.

"Hi there.. You finally woke up! Thought you never would," He said kissing her on the forehead.

"What.. What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out. You had a giant thingi on your head that… Anyway you have some kind of head disease thing.. But what happened on the beach?" He asked

"I dunno.. I remember falling over a piece of wood.. And then a biiiig rock" She said and felt her head.

"Okeyy.. Paine wants to see you" He said when Paine entered the room.

"Hi.. Are you okay Yuna?" She asked and sat on a chair next to the bed.

Gippal walked out to leave them alone.

"Except for headache, then yeah…" She said with a small grin.

"Uuuhhm.. You know there's someone who wants to talk with you…."

"No! I don't want to talk to any of them!" She said and didn't look on Paine.

Now another person entered the room.. Rikku.

"Get out of here! I don't want to talk to you!" Yuna said to Rikku.

"But.. Let me at least explain…."

"There's the door. Use it!" She said

"Yuna… You're being a bitch now…"

"I am be… I'm being a bitch? Just… just leave..!" Yuna said and pointed on the door.

"You _are _being a bitch…" Paine started.

"You can join her!" Yuna said

"Fine!" Rikku said and ran out.

"Yuna.. Look at me! Can't you see that Rikku is sorry? Why don't you let her explain at least? She's your cousin!" Paine said and looked Yuna into her multi coloured eyes.

"You heard me!" Yuna said and pointed on the door again. Paine looked like she didn't knew Yuna anymore. She hadn't seen her like this before. Then she walked out too.

Rikku, Gippal, Baralai, Wakka and Lulu were outside the room.

"How is she?" Tidus asked.

"Fine… but a little grumpy" Paine answered and walked over to a window.

"Can't blame her…" Baralai said

"Oh shut up!" Rikku said and gave Baralai a deadly look.

"What? It was your fault in the first place!"

"Heey! You just keep your little pretty mouth shut or else…"

"Or else what! Your'e going to hurt me? Oh no mummy heeeeelp…"

"Hey you two! Stop it right now! No it wasn't your fault Rikku, and no you don't have a pretty mouth Baralai…" Gippal started

"You're not starting to!" Baralai said

"Stop it all of you! Think of Yuna! How she must feel right now! I talk to her now and then you two can go talk to her!" Lulu said and pointed on Rikku and Tidus.

Then she walked in without any more words. Then everyone was silent.

Tidus looked at Rikku. She looked at him. Then Tidus waved his head a little against a door. Rikku didn'tt understand what he was trying to say. So he waved his head a little harder against the door. Still she looked like a fool who didn't understand a thing. So he tried to do it again but when she still didn't understand he walked over to her and whispered in her ear:

"A wave with the head means: we are going out!" Now she understood it

"Aaahhh.. I just thought you were out of your mind"

And then Tidus pulled her with him out of the room.

"You have to talk to Yuna! Even if she don't want you to!" Tidus said

"Why me? You're the one cheating on her!" She answered.

"Yeah… but… she's your best friend and your cousin! She would listen to you.. She just thinks I'm a jerk!" He said looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Ookay! I'll talk to her! And stop that!" She said and walked out to the others again.

When she came out Lulu had just come out too. So Rikku walked into Yuna instead.

Yuna was lying in her bed and looked at Rikku when she entered.

"Fine! You can explain!" Yuna said and looked away.

"Uuhh… uumm.. Well.. In the first place he kissed me…"

"Okay… but you didn't stop him either!" Yuna said.

"…Second of all… I didn't know he loved me and all…"

"He loves you? Do you love him?" She asked and looked at her again.

"Well yeah.. Sort of… but don't take it personally…"

"That's a little hard too… but.. I understand him.. We _have_ bin apart for two years…"

"I'm sorry..! You have to believe me.. I wouldn't do this to you… my cousin!"

They looked at each other for a while without saying a word.

"Oooww! I cant be mad at yoou! You're my favourite cousin!" Yuna finally said.

"Brother wont be glad to hear that!" Rikku said with a grin.

"Come over here you!" Yuna said and pulled Rikku over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I was like this! I'm glad for you two! Now you can get married!" Yuna said with a grin.

"Hey! Not that fast!…" Rikku said

"Sorry!" Yuna answered with a smile on her face.

"Heey… and I think you have a little admirer! Gippal's totally in to you!" Rikku said giving her cousin a little elbow in the side.

"Naaah… come on… you think so? He's kind of cute!" Yuna said blushing a little.

"haha.. Aaaw… I have to go out to talk to the others.. But see you later kay!" Rikku said, gave her cousin a little hug and walked out.

When she came out everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oohh… good.. You don't have any blood on you!" Gippal said.

"Haha.. Very funny!… and uhm… it's decided… me and Tidus are getting married!" She said and received odd looks from the others. Especially Tidus looked like he could drop dead.

"Naaa.. Just kidding.. Haha.. Gotcha!… me and Yuna are fine now" she said and walked over to a couch.

"Rikku!! Don't joke about that stuff! Tidus said.

"Yeah… whatever…,"

For the next 20 minutes no one said anything.

"So… can we go now? She's fine and all…" Baralai said.

"Uuuhhh… I suppose so… but we can at least say goodbye" Rikku said.

"Yeah.. You can go… Uuuhh… I think I'll stay," Gippal said as the others walked in to Yuna to say goodbye. When everybody had left, the only one left was Gippal so he walked in to Yuna.

She was a sleep. Gippal walked over to the chair beside her bed. He looked at her. .. How she looked so beautiful and peaceful as she laid there…

… Soon he fell a sleep too.


	3. Yuna's gone

Okaaaay.. so this isn't the best chapter ever.. but anyways... here you go!

* * *

The next day he woke up to find no one in the bed!

He looked everywhere in the little room. Even outside the room. But she was absolutely nowhere to be found! He walked out of the room to find a nurse. He walked for a while before he found one. So he ran over to her.

"Where's Yuna?" He asked the scared nurse.

"Uh uh… sorry you scared me there… uhm.. She was moved to another room"

"Why didn't I get informed? I was in the room!" he said and looked angry at the nurse.

"Sorry! But she's in room number 65. 1 level" The still scared nurse said.

He gave the nurse one more look and walked away to level 1 room 65.

He walked a little before he came to a lift and drove down to level 1. When the lift stopped by level 1 he walked out to the corridor. He looked around. There was no one in the whole level . He thought it was a bit strange. And it was also really cold in there!

He looked on all the doors to find room 65.

61... 62... 63... 64...

65! He looked at the door once before he stepped in. He pulled in the handle.

He was chocked when he stepped in. It was a… a corpse house! He couldn't believe it! No! It couldn't be true… And no one knew.. Only him.. The nurses didn't inform anyone about it and he was in the room! He had to tell the others.

He ran to the exit and over to the airship. When he entered the bridge every one looked at him. He was out of breath and couldn't say a word.

"What's the matter Gippal?" Rikku said as she walked over to him.

"It's.. it's… Yuna! She's.. she's… dead!" he said and putted his head in his hands.

Rikku started to cry.

"That… that.. Cant be true!" She cried and suddenly ran pass Tidus over to Paine and hugged her. Paine was surprised by her sudden move, and usually she didn't do hugs but she let her have a little comfort.

"Paine what are we going to do?" Rikku asked with a stacked, and looked at her with tears running down her face.

Paine just looked out in the air.

"She was fine when we left yesterday.." Paine said sadly.

"This just cant be true! You're kidding right?" Rikku asked, and finally she let go of Paine and walked over to Tidus.

"No! And the nurses didn't inform me about it!" He answered

"Hey… Waite a minute.. she was absolutely fine yesterday and you say that the nurses didn't say anything about it to you!" Baralai said.

"What are you trying to say?" Gippal asked.

"That someone killed her!" He answered back. Everyone just looked at him.

"No! Who would do that?" Rikku said still With a little cryi voice.

They all sat and thought for a while.

"Well.. There's nothing we can do about it.. She's gone." Tidus finally said.

"Easy for you to say!" Gippal said and looked at him.

"What do you mean with that?" Tidus asked and looked at Gippal.

"Nothing!" Gippal answered and looked away.

"This isn't the time for you two to…" Rikku started when she got interrupted by a big bang.

"What was that?" Paine said.

"Well we aren¨'t going to find out, just by sitting here! Come on!" Tidus said so they ran out to the lift to see where the noise came from and from what.

When they came out, they could hear the second bang and some voices saying:

"I'm not paying you for smashing all my things loves!" a female voice said. "Sorry boss" Two male voices said.

"Leblanc!" Paine said.

"And Logos and Ormi!" Rikku said.

"They are on the deck!" Baralai said.

"After Them!" Gippal said.

"Uuh.. Something!" Tidus said, before they took the lift to the deck.

When they came up there Leblanc, Logos and Ormi was trying to pull something up on the deck. It was some kind of machine. Probably a machine they had used to get on the airship. Paine, Rikku, Gippal, Baralai and Tidus was standing behind them. But Leblanc and her syndicates hadn't seen Them.

"Pull it up you idiots!" Leblanc screamed and stepped away.

"Okay boss!" Logos and Ormi said in the same time and tried to pull up the machine.

After a while they finally got it up and turned around to Leblanc and saw their visitors standing right behind them. They looked at Leblanc with terror in their eyes.

"What is it loves?" Leblanc said and when she got two fingers pointing on something behind her, she turned around also to see the visitors.

"Well this is our ship and your'e on it so…" Gippal started.

"..We're going to kick your ass!" Paine finished his sentence and they walked over to them. But Leblanc put a hand in front of them and stopped them.

"Wait loves! Uuh… I'm just looking for my Noojie-Woojie!" She said.

"On our ship? Why would you think he's here?" Gippal asked.

"He knows he have no permission to be on this ship!" Baralai said.

"You know it too!" Paine said.

"You're lying!" Rikku said angry.

"You're always keeping me out of this!" Tidus said but no one looked at him.

"Uuuh… hey.. Isn't some one missing here?" Leblanc asked. She mend Yuna.

"None of your business! What are you here for?" Gippal asked.

"Uuhh… Calm down love! I just wanted to give you this!" Leblanc said and pointed on the machine.

"What? Why?" Gippal asked.

"So you can use it to fly away on, if you don't want to die, when I steal your ship! Hahahaaa!" Leblanc laughed.

"I don't think so!" Rikku said.

"You think we gonna to hand it over just like that?" Baralai said.

"Nu uuh!" Gippal said.

"Bring it punk!" Paine said.

"Hey! You're doing it again!" Tidus said angry, but no one listened.


	4. Fight!

So they began to fight on the deck, a bit risky because they could loose footstep, fall and BANG! Land on the ground! The blood floating! Bwuhahahhaaaa!!! Uuuhhh… sorry bout that.. Back to the story…

… every one was still on their feet but not for that long any more! The syndicates used their best attack! But once one of Them were out they couldn't make the attack. So they focused on Leblanc. They all as one attacked her, so she wasn't able to fight any more. Then they turned around to Logos and Ormi. But as they were about to attack Them, they dropped their weapons and hold their hands in the air.

"What are you doing? Fight!" Leblanc screamed from her position on the ground, but Logos and Ormi just stood there. Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Baralai and Tidus looked satisfied.

"What kind of "Syndicates" are Logos and Ormi Leblanc?" Gippal laughed.

"Yeah! What kind are you?" Rikku said.

"You shouldn't even have your own "Syndicate!" Baralai said.

"I guess we can push them of then!" Paine said and walked over to Them.

"Guys! That's enough! Stop doing that!" Tidus jelled.

"Doing what? _Tiddie_!" Paine said With annoying voice.

Tidus just looked angry at her and the others. While having their little chat they didn't notice Leblanc and her syndicates talking together and Ormi sneak up behind Rikku and grab her in the arms so she couldn't escape.

"Heey..! What are you doing? Get your hands of off me!" She screamed.

"Let her go!" Tidus said and walked over to Them but Ormi ran over to Leblanc and Logos, who was sitting in the machine, with Rikku with him.

"Loved having this little chat with you! Bye loves! Hahaaa!" Leblanc said and so they flew away, with Rikku.

"We have to stop them!" Tidus said and ran over to the lift, but the others didn't follow.

"We can't catch them now. But tomorrow we are going to get her back!" Gippal said.

"Yeah.. He's right! We cant… come on.. We are going down to the bridge!" Baralai said. So they all walked back to the bridge were Buddy, Brother and Shinra waited.

"Hay.. What took so long?" Buddy asked.

"Well long story… but too make a long story short…" Gippal started.

"…Leblanc!" Paine said.

"And…" Baralai started.

"Ooh no! Nothing of that!…" Tidus said.

"What the heck do you mean man?" Gippal asked.

"You know! All of the: She says, he says, he says stuff that is going on! What is that?" Tidus asked and looked around on Them.

"Ooohh.. You're not angry about _that_? Just something we caught in the Crimson squad that Rikku just had to be in!" Gippal said.

"Oh! Well it's kind of damn annoying! Stop it!" Tidus said.

"Sorry man! Now were was I. oh yes.. It was Leblanc who came to take the ship, so we fought them and they lost, but then they took Rikku!" Gippal explained.

"Hmm.. Aaand.. What are you going to do?" Shinra asked.

"Well.. Tomorrow we are going to crash that place "Chautou Leblanc" of hers and then we are going to take Rikku back!" Paine said.

"Good plan! Guess we can go with that!" Gippal said.

"So.. Can't we go to bed now? I'm kind of tired after all the fighting!" Baralai said

So they all got to bed preparing for probably a long day tomorrow.


	5. Chautou Leblanc

In Guadosalam, Leblanc, Logos and Ormi had arrived to Chautou Leblanc, dragging Rikku with Them.

"Let go of me you fat monkey!" Rikku screamed at Ormi.

"Boss she's calling me stuff!" Ormi said to Leblanc.

"Ooh you little…. Just get her in the prison!" Leblanc screamed angry to Ormi and kicked him to get him moving.

"Sorry Boss!" Ormi said and moved on to the basement.

When they came there Ormi kicked Rikku in a tiny cell. And walked away with a grin.

"Let me out now you!" she screamed. "don't leave me alone!" she said frightened and walked over to a little bed in the cell. Soon she fell asleep.

The next day she woke up, and saw a plate with a slice bread and a glass of water standing on the floor beside her bed. So she picked it up and began to eat. There was nothing else to do. And on the other side she loved food. So…

After a while she heard some one walk down to her cell.

"Did you sleep well tonight love? Aha…" Leblanc said when she stood by the door to the cell.

"Actually no! Your beds is to hard!" Rikku complained.

"Glad you like it!" Leblanc laughed.

"What do you want me for?" Rikku asked and walked over to face Leblanc.

"Nothing special dear! We are just going to trade you for the airship!"

"What do you want the airship for? And they're not going to trade!"

"Not all these questions love! And.. Oh yeah.. They are going to trade.. Or else.. I cant promise that they are going to have you back in one piece!" Leblanc said with a evil laughter..

"They're going to come and help me out of here! And smash all of you'r so called "Syndicates" to the ground!" Rikku screamed at Leblanc who was on her way out.

Back on the airship everyone was awake and ready to go. They made their weapons ready and flew to Guadosalam.

"What ever Leblanc wants, she's not going to get it!" Paine said while she was sharpening her sword.

"No! No mater what!" Tidus agreed.

Just when he said it they arrived in Guadosalam so they got out of the airship and walked to Chautou Leblanc. When they came there, there was some goons standing in front of the door. So they was ready to fight and walked over to them, but they let them in!

"Leblanc expected you," One of the goons said and opened the door to let them in. They looked at each other with out saying a word and walked in. When they came in they where met by a loud voice.

"Finally loves! Thought you would never be here!" Leblanc said, like it was some kind of party they where here for, and walked over to them.

"Where's Rikku?" Tidus asked mad.

"Easy love! She's a sleep.. But you can't have her unless I get something else.. Like your airship!" She said with a small grin.

"Ooh.. And of course we are going to give it to you just like that!" Paine said sarcastic.

"Don't play smart little girl!" Leblanc said and looked at Paine.

"You will wish you didn't say that!" Paine said and began to run over to Leblanc but was stopped by Gippal and Baralai.

"Paine.. Don't.." Baralai started.

"I do what I want… so.. Get your hands of me!" She said and tried to remove their hands from her shoulders.

"No Paine! If we do something to her we might don't get Rikku back!" Gippal whispered. "You can kick her ass afterwards!"

"Alright.. But you wont get away with anything next time!" Paine said to Leblanc.

"That was a good choice love!" Leblanc said. " Come with me if you want your precious Rikku back!" Leblanc laughed and started to walk towards a door. Gippal, Baralai and Tidus followed her but Paine stayed back.

"Come on Paine!" Tidus said.

"We can't trust her!" Paine said and kept standing where she was.

"I have a plan. Come on!" Gippal said and hushed on her to get her move.

"It better be a good one!" She said and finally moved towards the door.

"Is she always that… annoying?" Tidus asked Baralai.

"Heeey.. That's my girl you're talking about!" Baralai answered.

"Riiiight!" Tidus said and walked up to Gippal.

When they walked into the room Leblanc was sitting by a table and waited for them.

"That took a while there loves.. What where you doing? Building a house!?" Leblanc laughed at her own, very bad, joke.

"What is it, that you want?" Gippal asked.

"As I said.. I want the airship! And if no airship, no Rikku!" She explained to them.

"Give us a minute to talk!" Gippal answered and turned around to the others.

"What is your plan?" Paine asked quiet so that Leblanc wouldn't hear her.

"God I hate that women!" It came sudden out of no where from Tidus. The others looked at him like he had some kind of rare disease. Tidus gave them a little odd smile before they turned to face each other again.

"Yeah what is your plan?" Baralai asked looking at Paine with a little smile but Paine turned away from him to look at Gippal.

"Uuhh.. Right.. The plan is that me and Baralai stay here and fight Leblanc and her syndicates, while Paine and Tidus, you run down to the cells and find Rikku and lock her out, then come back here and then we leave… So Leblanc can forget about the airship!" Gippal whispered to the others.

"I wanna fight! Tidus can go by himself! Can't you?" Paine asked.

"I.. Suppose so.." He answered.

"Okay then.. We distract them and then you run down to the cells.. Okay?" Gippal said to Tidus.

"Right!" Tidus answered.

"Okaay! Let's do it!" Baralai said.


	6. free Rikku!

Then they turned to Leblanc again. Ready to put their plan into action!

"Soo.. Leblanc…" Gippal said as he walked over to her followed by the other 3.

"We are going to give you the airship…"

"Oohh.. I knew…" Leblanc started.

"If…" Gippal said.

"If what love?" Leblanc asked.

"If you can defeat us…!" Gippal said and then he and Paine and Baralai got ready to fight.

"What the..?" Leblanc said as she saw Tidus run out of the room.

"Get him you idiots!" She screamed at her goons and they ran after him. But she stayed back.

"Well well well.. You think you are smart huh? Your little plan wont work! My goons will catch him and lock him up, and then there are no more playing miss nice girl!" Leblanc said as she also got ready to fight them.

"You think so?" Gippal started.

"I don't!" Paine said.

"NO!" Baralai said and then they all attacked her at once.

"Not bad.. But I have something even better!" She said and made a strong attack against Paine, so she was thrown in to the wall and landed on the cold floor.

"Paine!" Gippal and Baralai said at same time. Leblanc was laughing at her own bright brain. But Paine got her self up again. She was bleeding from her mouth and head, but still she attacked Leblanc with a powerful stroke that made her fall to the ground and wiped the smile of her face.

"Don't mess with me!" Paine said to Leblanc who was still lying on the floor.

Baralai and Gippal was staring at Paine. Admired. They hadn't seen anyone get up just like that after a attack like that.

"What?" Paine asked them with a cold voice.

When she said it, it got them out of their thoughts, whatever they were.. Well.. She didn't want to know…

"Aahh.. Alright..!" Gippal said and then he attacked Leblanc who had finally got up, but when she was attacked again, she was knocked down to the floor again. Head first.

"Awww…! My nose!" Leblanc said and rubbed her nose what she just had did before she was attacked again, this time by Baralai. He hit her right in her head, which made her pass out.

"Aaa.. Easy as pie!" Paine said and whipped the blood off of her face.

"That was… You were.. WOW!" Gippal said and looked at Paine again.

"I know..!" She answered.

"You wanna come see my mansion sometime huh?" Gippal asked with a smile to Paine.

"Heeey! That's my girl you're flirting with!" Baralai said and walked over to Gippal so they stood face to face.

"Heey man.. It's a free country!" Gippal said and looked Baralai in his eyes.

"Paine tell him you're _my_ girl!" Baralai said still looking at Gippal.

"I don't need anyone to fight over me. And actually… it's over Baralai!" She said, and what she said got Baralai to look at her.

"What…?! Why Pan?" He asked with a weird sad voice, almost like he was going to cry.

"_That's _why! You're too.. Aargh.. I don't want to talk about it now!" She said and walked over to the door.

"Does that mean I have a chance?" Gippal asked.

"NO! Come on! This isn't the right time _or_ right place to talk about it! We have to go down to and help Tidus!" She said and walked out.

Baralai and Gippal began to walk to. And when they walked they gave each other a deadly look meaning… the competition was on!

They walked for a while without saying a word to each other. Then after a while, they came to the basement, therefore the prison and therefore where Tidus was.

As Paine were about to pull in the handle it was opened and someone, probably a goon, was thrown out of the room and then landed on the floor unconscious.

They all 3 stepped in and inside Tidus was fighting 4 goons. They ran in and fought one each other, and soon they had knocked them all out.

Tidus ran over to the cell that Rikku was in.

"Rikku! Wh…Where's the key?" He asked her.

"Over there.. On the wall!" She said and pointed on a key hanging on a hook on the wall.

"When do they learn not to hang it on a hook in the same room! Idiots!" Gippal said as Tidus took the key down and locked Rikku out. When she came out she ran over to Tidus and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you!" She said and kissed him. A very long kiss!

Paine, Baralai and Gippal was watching them. Then Gippal putted a arm around Paine's shoulder, but she just gave him a hard elbow in his stomach. He let out a small sound of pain and then took his arm down.

Maybe Baralai thought she hadn't meant what she had said earlier about them breaking up, cause after giving Gippal a smile of victory he put his arm around her shoulders.. But he shouldn't have.. She turned around and kicked him in the groin, so he fell down on the floor. When Tidus and Rikku heard it they stopped their passionate kiss and looked around to find out what had caused the sound. But Rikku only saw Paine so she got out of Tidus arms and ran over and gave her a hug.

"Wooow.. Easy Rikku.. You shouldn't get used to this." Paine said with a small grin.

"Right." Rikku said also with a little grin, and then she let go of her.

"What happened to them?" Tidus asked and pointed on Gippal and Baralai.

"Aaa.. Just a little accident." Paine said and looked away, tried not to laugh. That would also ruin her image of being the serious one.

"Well.. Shouldn't we go back to the airship now?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah.. Good idea!" Tidus said and then they began to walk towards the exit.

"Aren't you two coming?" Paine asked Gippal and Baralai..

"Right!" Gippal said.

"Just a sec!" Baralai said. So after a little while he finally got up and walked over to the exit to. Though it wasn't that fast. He was humping a little bit.


	7. a proposal

They had walked for a while, and then they finally got to the final exit. So they walked out side and over to the airship. When they came in, they all walked straight to bed without answering any questions from Buddy, Brother or Shinra.

The next day, everybody was still in their beds except for Tidus. He was up on the deck. He was thinking. He wanted to ask Rikku… if… ye now…! The _question_….!

He knew her feelings, that wasn't a problem. It was.. He didn't know if she was ready to… do.. _that_.. After Yuna's death and all.. But he had the ring.. He had had that for a loooong time! So why not try? He could always give it a shot! Get disappointed or not.. So… yes! He would ask her! But when…? Okay.. The first time he got to be alone with her… damn… no no no.. It was just a question! He could do it! He thought so! So he walked down to the cabin and the bed areas.

"Come on Tidus! You can do it!" He said to himself when he stood outside the door to Rikkus room.

"Do what?" a person that stood behind him asked. He turned around and saw that it was Gippal.

"Aaaa.. Nothing! Just aa…"

"Come on man! You can tell it to your friend Gippal!" He said with a smile, and walked closer to Tidus.

"Aahh… ye know.. I…."

"Yeees…?" Gippal said.

"Uuh… uum… okay! Come over here.." He said and dragged Gippal with him over to a corner.

"I'm gonna ask her.. Ye know.. _the question_..!" he whispered.

"Dude.. What question..?" Gippal asked.

"Aaarg.. Are your brain completely full of all that hair wax you use? Ask her to marry me!" Tidus said with a annoyed voice.

"Heey….! Well then go in..!" Gippal said and pushed Tidus over to the door.

"All right,, but don't tell the others! Okay..?" He asked.

"Okay.. Now go in!" Gippal said and then Tidus walked in.

When he came in Rikku wasn't in her bed. But as he entered, he heard someone come out from the bathroom.

"I knew I heard something! What is it?" Rikku asked and walked over to Tidus.

"Aaahh.. Can't you get dressed and meet me on the deck?" he asked and looked her in the eyes. Rikku looked down at her self. She only had her night shirt on. It was a very big one. It went down to below her knees.

"Sure.. Is it something serious?" She asked and looked at Tidus.

"Well.. Kind of… but I'll tell more on the deck," he said, gave her a little kiss and went out. When he came out Gippal was still standing out side the room.

"Has she rejected you all ready?" Gippal laughed.

"I didn't ask…" Tidus started.

"Oow.. You vous!" Gippal said.

"I'm going to meet her at the deck" Tidus said and walked out to the lift to drive up to the deck, where he waited for a while before Rikku finally came.

"Now.. What is it?" Rikku asked as she walked over to him.

"Well… it's something I've bin wanting to ask you for a while now…" he started.

"It's not about my eating problem is it?" She asked with a worried face.

"No no.. What? Uuh.. No! It's.. about me asking you…" Then he got down on one knee, but it seemed that he had hurt it when they where in chautou Leblanc so he got up again.

"Let's not do that… uumm.. Will.. Will.. You marry me?" He asked. Rikku just looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Uuuh.. Rikku?" He asked and waved a hand in front of her.

"HEFRY TIDUS! HIK MAC SCHRUCH!" (Of course Tidus! Thought you would never ask!) then she just jumped in to his arms and looked at him with _love_ in her eyes.

"So.. It's a yes?" He asked though he knew the answer.

"Of course silly!… I luuuv you!" She said and kissed him.

After a while they walked over to the lift to drive down and tell the others.

When they were at the lift, ready to drive down, Tidus remembered something..

"Wait a minute..!" he said and put a hand in his pocket and took up a ring.

It was a big yellow ring. Then he put it on her finger.

"Ooohh.. My fave colour!" She said and looked at her finger.

After that they drove down to the cabin.

When they came down it was still only Gippal who wasn't in his room. Every one else was asleep or in their rooms.

"Is every one asleep?" Tidus asked Gippal.

"No. They're getting dressed. So did you ask?" Gippal whispered to Tidus.

"What do you think? Look at Rikku!" He answered and pointed at Rikku. She was day dreaming.. It looked like it.. She was looking at her ring.

"Ooohh.. Right on dude!" Gippal said and gave him an elbow in the side.

Then everybody else came out.

"Is something going on?" Baralai asked with tired voice and looked at them.

"Me and Rikku have something to tell ya all…." Tidus started.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Paine asked Rikku.

"Uuhh… No!" Rikku said.

"Uuh.." Tidus started and grabbed Rikkus hand. "We are going to get married!" Tidus said and looked at Rikku then at the others.

They all looked back and fourth at Rikku and Tidus. Then Baralai finally said something.

"Well… congratulations!" He said and broke the silence.

"Yeah…!!"

"… When?"

"Good for you!" they all said in the same time.

"I knew it!" Gippal said and then every one looked at him. Just what he wanted.

"You _knew_ it?!" Baralai asked. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because i couldn't! And i wouldn't! That would ruin the surprise.. And now we can party!!" Gippal said.

"To celebrate?" Baralai asked him.

"Uuh.. Yeah… sure! We can have the party at my place!" Gippal answered.

"Your _mansion_ you mean," Paine said and looked at Gippal with a small grin.

"Uumm… let's just get going… kay!"

Then they flew to Djose Temple… Gippals faction…. Mansion…! To celebrate.

Soon every body in whole Spira, knew about the whole Al Bhed princess and da blitzball player was going to get married and….. They were expecting a baby..!!

So Tidus and Rikku decided to get married soon as possible.. Actually they decided that the date for their wedding should be on July 22nd… Yuna's birthday…

But there shouldn't be any tears on Rikkus.. Uuh.. Rikku _and _Tidus biggest day.. It was in memory to Yuna…


End file.
